


Marry, Kill, Fuck (traducción)

by LyraDarcyFoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraDarcyFoy/pseuds/LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: —¿Con quién te casarías, a quién matarías y a quién preferirías follar y por qué? —le preguntó su hermano.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Marry, Kill, Fuck (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBeautyOfTarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marry, Kill, Fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937184) by [TheBeautyOfTarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth). 



> Esta es una divertida obra de TheBeautyOfTarth que me dio su autorización para traducirla al español (¡aunque ella misma sabe español!). Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo y que le dejen su amor en el trabajo original cuyo link colgué aquí.

**Marry, Kill, Fuck**

* * *

Brienne se quedó en la escuela hasta tarde.

Estaba aprovechando la soledad que suele brindar un viernes por la noche para que un bicho raro y socialmente incómodo —como ella misma— despeje su espacio en el vestuario.

La práctica de hoy había sido brutal. Jaime Lannister, el mariscal de campo estrella de _KL High_ —y el chico más popular de la escuela— la había estado tacleando durante toda la práctica. De hecho, lo había estado haciendo durante la mayoría de las prácticas cuando tenían que jugar en diferentes equipos.

Desde el comienzo de la temporada había sido un dolor constante en su trasero. Tenía la leve impresión de que él la odiaba, pero eso estaba bien para ella, lo odiaba y, a veces, también lo atacaba a su vez, con _fuerza._ Además, él no era el único del equipo que la odiaba. La lista era larga, desde el entrenador Tarly pasando por Loras Tyrell, corredor del equipo, hasta el aguatero solo porque era una chicaque jugaba mejor que ellos, un deporte masculino.

El _señor perfecto_ podía esperar en la fila para molestarla tanto como le importara.

Además, gracias a él estaba sucia, magullada, cansada e irritada. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era ir a casa, disfrutar de un baño caliente, ponerse los pantalones del pijama y acurrucarse en su cama todo el fin de semana con un buen libro por compañía.

Eso era lo malo de ser la única mujer del equipo. Como el vestuario no era unisex y no había otros disponibles en ese momento, el entrenador Tarly la hacía esperar hasta que los chicos terminaran de limpiarse y vaciaran el vestuario para que ella pudiera hacer uso de las instalaciones. Esperar a que veinte hombres apestosos se ducharan y jugaran después de cada práctica era complicado, así que rara vez se quedaba. Ella prefería caminar de regreso a casa justo después del entrenamiento. Aunque una vez al mes trataba de mantener su casillero ordenado al menos.

Estaba arrojando algunas cosas innecesarias en su bolso cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo que le hicieron pensar que venían hacia ella. Podía reconocer esas voces en cualquier lugar, una era la misma voz profunda que la llamaba «moza», «pecas» y «cara fea» dondequiera que fuera y la otra era su infame hermano; tenía que serlo ya que ella acababa de escuchar las palabras «sexo», «tetas» y «vino» en una sola oración.

No estaba de humor para lidiar con el idiota de Lannister y su hermano enano. Probablemente vendría a buscar algo de su casillero. A esta hora, los estudiantes estaban ansiosos por salir de la escuela, probablemente él también se iría de inmediato sin necesidad de soportar sus burlas, pensó e hizo todo para esconderse cerca de las duchas, tan lejos como pudo de la puerta. Esperaría a que se fueran y luego terminaría de limpiar su espacio, agarraría sus pertenencias y se iría. Lannister nunca se daría cuenta de que ella estaba allí en primer lugar. Ella lo hizo, logró esconderse detrás de la última fila de casilleros justo a tiempo.

—Vamos, Jaime, es divertido de jugar. Una vez más por favor.

—No lo es. Simplemente me hiciste elegir entre Oberyn Martell, Dany —la siniestra piromaniaca Targaryen— y Theon Greyjoy.

—Todavía no puedo creer que prefieras matar a Dany que follar con ella. Está buena.

—Eso es porque sigues poniendo chicas locas para elegir.

—Y que te casarías con Oberyn.

—Créeme, tampoco me entusiasmó la idea, pero no me dejaste otra opción.

—Ok, juguemos un poco más.

—Esto es bastante aburrido, pero te complaceré una vez más, hermano pequeño.

—Las siguientes participantes son Asha Greyjoy —Tyrion le dio a su hermano una sonrisa traviesa y prosiguió—, Pia Rivers —Jaime se rió entre dientes— y Brienne Tarth. —Ya no era gracioso, su rostro estaba serio—. ¿Con quién te casarías, a quién matarías y a quién preferirías follar y por qué?

«¿QUÉ? ¿Era una broma de mal gusto?» Ella no quería escuchar esto. Buscó otra salida con sus ojos, a pesar de que sabía que no había otra más que por la que acababan de entrar.

—Esta es una difícil Tyrion. —Se rascó la mandíbula—. Escuché que Asha está loca y también que es una especie de lesbiana, y Pia es dulce, pero está obsesionada conmigo desde el año pasado. Sigue lanzándose hacia mí cada vez que puede. Ella me da escalofríos.

Asha era su amiga, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con Jaime. Una vez trató de convencerla de que comenzara a «explorar su sexualidad» fueron sus palabras y se ofreció por si quería ayuda. Ella declinó cortésmente y le aseguró que, de hecho, era muy heterosexual (aunque el chico que le gustaba, Renly Baratheon, no lo era).

—Nada de eso importa, este juego es simplemente hipotético. —Podría ser hipotético, pero era igualmente ofensivo. Hablar de las mujeres así, no los hacía lucir bien a sus ojos—. De mi parte, no me importaría si está loca. Apuesto a que le gustan las cosas pervertidas en la cama y yo estoy a la altura.

—Sostén tus caballos, hombrecito, podrá ser buena para el sexo, pero no para casarse.

—Créeme, lo sé, pero no soy el tipo de hombre que desea casarse tampoco. Pero tú, por otro lado... ¿con quién te casarías, querido hermano molesto?

—Buena pregunta. Mmm, supongo que me casaría con Brienne.

Ella se quedó estupefacta. «¿Perdón? Creo que no escuché correctamente».

—Pensé que no te agradaba.

—Ni siquiera puedo soportar verla.

«Idiota».

—Pero la verdad es que creo que podría ser mi compañera perfecta. Nos gustan las mismas cosas, las artes marciales y las películas de acción. Los dos coleccionamos réplicas de armas medievales, ella ama la comida de Pentoshi y yo también, y obviamente a los dos nos gustan mucho los deportes. Por eso la estoy eligiendo.

«Dios mío, ¿cómo sabe todo eso sobre mí?»

Como si leyera su mente, el Lannister más joven preguntó: —¿Cómo sabes esas cosas sobre ella? Ustedes dos apenas hablan fuera del patio de práctica. —Jaime se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Noto cosas.

—¿Realmente la elegirías como esposa sobre las otras dos chicas calientes?

—Ella no es exactamente mi tipo, pero...

—Bueno, ciertamente es lo suficientemente rubia. —Jaime lo fulminó con la mirada—. Lo siento. —Tyrion al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado de su propio comentario, pero Jaime prosiguió.

—Lo que quiero decir es... solo estoy siendo práctico, ¿vale? Una esposa es de por vida y preferiría tener un pequeño desafío todos los días de mi vida con la moza que un aburrido matrimonio con Pia. Cuanto menos casarme con una psicópata que fácilmente podría asesinarme mientras duermo. Al menos la moza tiene honor; ella lo intentaría mientras pueda defenderme.

«Supongo que es cierto. ¿Y eso fue un cumplido?»

—Está bien, es justo. La siguiente pregunta entonces: ¿con quién follarías?

—Brienne.

No podía creer lo que oía decir.

«¡¿Qué dices?!» Estaba segura de que si pudiera ver su rostro en un espejo, solo vería sus mejillas rojas como un tomate.

—No puedes elegir a la misma persona, Jaime.

—¿Quién dice eso?

—Las reglas del juego.

—A la mierda con las reglas —dijo—. Elijo a Brienne de nuevo. ¿No has visto su trasero?

—Créeme, lo he visto y todos están en mi campo de visión. Si no lo has notado, soy un enano. —Jaime se rió con fuerza ante la declaración de Tyrion.

—Entonces, hermano pequeño, debes saber que tiene el mejor trasero de toda la escuela y las mejores piernas. Quiero decir, son jodidamente largas.

«¿Qué? Dios mío, las prácticas, ¿es por eso que siempre insiste en que yo sea su centro cuando estamos en el mismo equipo? ¿Había estado mirando mi trasero todo el tiempo?». Ella podría morir de vergüenza en ese mismo momento.

—Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta. Ella no es mi tipo de chica, hermano mayor. Yo prefiero una con un busto amplio y un poco más baja —Tyrion se frotó las manos—. Bien, entonces, resumamos: te casarías con Brienne bajo la premisa de que ambos tienen aficiones en común y además también bailarías el tango horizontal con ella porque, de alguna manera, logras tener una erección cada vez que admiras su fino trasero.

—¡No siempre! —protestó.

—Como digas, Jaime. Sigamos adelante, ¿a quién matarías entonces?

Jaime sonrió y Tyrion gimió.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que soy un hombre de una sola mujer, querido hermano.


End file.
